left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gnome Chompski
I dunno how to change the Article's name, so... the name is Chompski NOT Chompinski. This needs to be added tho the weapons thingy( i think it's a thumbnail) at the bottom, i mean if cola deserves a spot in there,this does--SS4FireFox 22:16, November 19, 2009 (UTC) if it were in there, more people would see it,therefore we could get a pic of it, and maby more information--SS4FireFox 18:45, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I have uploaded an image, "gnomespot.png" but I don't know how to properly insert it into the article. Could someone else have a go please? User:Horrid Conch 16:09, December 25th, 2009 why were there two notes? Well when i went on the page today and i noticed there were two note's section's. i took it out and merged the two sections tell me why that was. --Wulfblood 08:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Really? I thought we just forgot to change it. Well then, someone decided to add a trivia section then and I changed it since we're not doing trivia as it got too tedious and pointless. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 08:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Tossing the gnome back and forth In the notes section someone has suggested that the gnome can be passed between players. Does anyone know if the gnome can be thrown AND CAUGHT in the air? If this can be discovered (or proven false) then the point can be clarified. Normally I would investigate this myself however this requires two human players to do and I lack that 2nd person. Horrid Conch 21:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Gnome Glitch/Bug I played Dark Carnival in versus with my friend today. We both don't know what happened, but Gnome came out from that closet (or whatever it is) where it is on it's own. I saw it first time on ground, but my friend said that it flew out from there. I went to look at that box and it was closed, and we didn't start that game or anything. ŊυĐε 18:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've already heard that it can be hit out of the box by infected players, and also it's affected by explosion knock back. Either of those sound like reasonable explanations? Horrid Conch 18:34, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I believe if an Infected hits it, it'll fall out. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for saying, must try hitting it next time when playing versus on Dark Carnival :P ŊυĐε 13:23, January 20, 2010 (UTC) 48 Inches? I don't think so The gnome is not 48 inches, because if it was, it would at least be up to the chest of all of the characters in height. It barely comes up to the waist. I'm removing this.Hollow Points 03:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Hollow Points :It was put up because when placed next to a sign stating "You must be this tall to ride" he reaches the exact height, which is 48". [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :wow, i don't know nick was that shortCrazy al594 06:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Crashed rocket It would be funny if you had to recover him from a crashed rocket :D.CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!!! 23:52, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Steven? "Gnome Chompski (AKA Steven) is a garden gnome and improvised weapon exclusive to the Dark Carnival campaign." Steven? Where did this name come from? Masterlegodude 15:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC)Masterlegodude Steven? WTF? rofl. I'm totally going to call him taht from now on. DisMEMBAH 18:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I think it's from some Deadpooled article on Know Your Meme, "Steven the Gnome", or something. (Cheatachu72 19:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC)) Chompski in L4D1? A few days ago, when I used gm_mount (look it up) on L4D1, I noticed that Chompski was listed under "props_junk." Do you think that he was scrapped from the game? (Cheatachu72 19:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC)) I think so, cuz I watch a video of the first game and he was there, so it probably was in the first game, and he probably didn't make it into the final version...T3h Rid3r 16:10, June 19, 2010 (UTC) how do you yous a gnome chompski as a wepon.